Darkness' Light
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: When Niko and his best friend Kyra manage to get out of the slums in which they live, they never imagined they had magic, and that they would one day be admitted into the famous Lightsbridge academy. And Niko never figured he'd fall for the richest and mo


A/N: I own Rachel and Kyralira.  
  
Darkness' Light  
By: PunkGothicJackal  
  
Chapter 1: Outside Lightsbridge Walls, 1573  
  
WOLFMOON, 21, 1632  
  
I promised to tell the whole truth, the whole story. Everything. Every dark secret, every passionate moment shared. I must get it off my chest, before someone else  
is hurt by what has not been told. Gods, forgive me.... grant me strength to tell the   
true story, the one that will hurt people, and save others. The one that was never told to the investigators. Yes, this is the true story of what happened between Niklaren Goldeye and myself. And anyone else who got wrapped up in the dangerous affects of our magic.  
I pray you'll all forgive me, I meant no harm.  
  
Niokiwolf   
She walked about, ignoring the glass from the previous night's storm as it cut her feet. Behind her was a trail of bloody footprints, the ones that would soon be washed away by the high tides. She was in search of her friend, the only one she had. Nothing would seperate the two, not even the horrible storm that lingered above the city and showed no sign of ever letting up.  
  
She didn't even blink as the lightning struck and sent a loud roll of thunder crashing. She was focused, unaware of anything but her destination: the old shack in which she and Niko met at every day, spending at least a few hours in the calming embrace of each other's company. She approached the damp shack, pushing the door open.  
  
"Kyra?"  
  
"Yes, it 'tis me." Kyralira sank into her makeshift seat, made of empty sacks that scratched at her skin like barbed wires. She looked to her best friend of seven years, Niklaren Goldeye, and smiled. "It's a nasty boomer we're getting." She murmered, gesturing towards the ceiling to signify the sky above. She was a street rat, living in the slums outside the university by her own skill for begging food and her own will for survival. Her parents had dumped her to the streets at a young age, and so she fended for herself, and rarely made contact with anyone. Anyone but Niko.   
  
Kyra gave Niko a searching gaze, sensing the upset silence around him. "Hey... Niko, is your old man beating on you again?"  
  
Niko looked to her, into her deep, concerned gaze, and sighed. "Yeah. Seems things never get better, do they?"  
  
Kyra blinked, pulling her knees to her chest. "Aye, what am I to know? I'm just a stupid begga', remember?"  
  
"You're not stupid, Kyra."  
  
She snorted. "Then I'm jus' plum crazy."  
  
"That would make two of us."  
  
Kyra looked curiously at him. "I don' think ya's crazy, if it means anything to ya."  
  
"Kyra, I can see things other people can't! I can predict some events, and see the past. If that isn't crazy, what is?"  
  
"Me." She replied quietly, looking at the ceiling. Niko watched her, knowing that things were especially hard for her. She could control the tides to an extent, and it always got attention, mostly bad. She sighed, turning back to him. "Here, I got this today." She threw him an apple, at which he blinked. It had a bruise, but it was still edible.   
  
"Kyra... what?"  
  
"Eat it. You look like you could use it." She gestured absently to his bony figure, in which all his ribs were visible. It was rare for Kyra to give away food, for she was in a far worse position than anyone.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If you don' eat it, I will." She looked at him seriously, and he nodded. Better not to question her.  
  
They sat in silence as Niko ate the apple, savoring the sweet juice.   
  
"I been thinkin'." Kyra said suddenly, sitting up straight. "'Bout your ol' man. You should ditch 'im and come wit' me. I'm gettin' out of here.... I'm gonna be someone. You comin'?"  
  
Niko stared at her. "Kyra.... where are we going to go? We've no where to run to."  
  
"Sure we do. Somewheres out there is a place for us. You in?"  
  
"Let me know if you find this place, then I'll join you."  
  
She shrugged. "Suit's yourself. Goin' home?"  
  
"I might as well. I'm going to try to get on the old man's good side.... maybe my pounding won't be so bad. Maybe he'll remember to feed me tonight."  
  
Kyra gave a snort. "Doubt it. Your ol' man ain't worth nothin', an' we both know it. You should ditch 'im."  
  
"I don't know Kyra. Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Uh-huh." She followed him outside, looking at the sky. "Think the boomer's goin' 'way?"  
  
"It doesn't look like it will anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, well, see ya." She waved, heading away from him in a different way than she had come.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
She turned to look at him, her long, matted, black hair blowing in the wind. "Beach."  
  
"Bye Kyra."  
  
A/N: It'll get better, promise! please review! 


End file.
